I Know
by watchingstarsdie
Summary: Adam is at Will and Emma's wedding.


**A/N: Posting my tumblr stuff. I am having Seblaine and Brucas feels. It isn't healthy. Bit biased because of the POV but I do adore Adam. Sorry in advance for any grammatical and character errors. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee or OTH, my OTPs would be endgame. Credit to the OTH writers.**

* * *

He wasn't sulking. No, of course not. That would be childish, petty, and immature. It wasn't like Kurt agreed to be his date for the wedding. They just talked about seeing each other and it's his own fault if he even thought that meant they were going to be here together.

So what if that NYADA guy showed up, surprising Kurt, sweeping him off his feet. Blaine has surprised Kurt numerous times. Big shot New Yorker isn't the first one. Ha!

He can't even remember the guy's name. Something stupid. Paul, Oliver, Adam, Whatever. It's stupid, just like his stupid accent. Of course, he has an accent.

But who cares?

Who cares that Kurt and stupidaccentwhat'shisname are slow dancing in the middle of the room, for everyone to see, too consumed with each other, to notice anything else around them.

Certainly _not_ Blaine.

He had been debating about asking someone to go to the wedding with him. Even considered asking one of the Warblers (as friends, of course), mulled over the thought of asking Sebastian (they've become rather good friends again after the whole Warbler debacle) whenever the upcoming wedding and his "concerns" about it was brought up in their conversations. In the end, he decided against it. He was supposed to be winning Kurt back and bringing a date, let alone _Sebastian Smythe_, to a wedding- with promises of forevers and love filled stares- didn't exactly say, '_give me another chance'_. But clearly, Kurt has other ideas.

So really he shouldn't be that surprised when he turned back from the bar, to find whatever-stupid-name and Kurt locked lips.

He shouldn't be hurt. He shouldn't feel like someone ripped his heart out and stomped on the already broken pieces. This is his fault, he was the one who stupidly threw away their relationship. They are working on being _friends_- not boyfriends. He should feel lucky that Kurt is even talking to him. He should just suck it up- like the way they're both sucking each other's faces off- and be fine with it.

But he can't.

He can't help the sudden sting in his eyes, vision blurring; his throat closing off, finding it harder to breath; and the spreading numbness emanating from his chest.

He shouldn't make a scene. This was Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsburry's- Mrs. Schuester now- day. Everyone is happy and he shouldn't ruin it. He should stop ruining good things.

Blaine's eyes darted frantically around the room, looking for the nearest exit- to escape- and he saw _him_.

Sebastian was standing a few feet away, looking very dapper in a suit. His eyebrows furrowed deep in concern and his head tilted in question, as he took in Blaine.

Blaine unconsciously shot a quick look at the still kissing couple and when Sebastian's gaze momentarily followed where his had gone, Blaine knows that Sebastian knows.

Sebastian knows that he is barely holding it together.

He gravitates towards him, just like always, because there is something about Sebastian that pulls him in. Sebastian matches him step per step, closing the distance. His facade is breaking with every step closer to the other boy. Sebastian's gaze sees straight to Blaine's core, stripping him of his composure- because he never had to be anyone but himself when it comes to Sebastian.

"I told you not to come." Blaine choked out.

"I know."

The simplicity of those two words and the plaintiveness in it broke something inside Blaine. He let out a heart wrenching sob, the tears flowing unbidden, his arms instinctively wrapping around himself. He could no longer fight it and he no longer wanted to.

Sebastian's arms enveloped his shaking figure and Blaine readily stepped into it, welcoming the warmth and the familiar scent. The steady beat of Sebastian's heart calming his frantic one. He could feel Sebastian running his hand up and down his back and making shushing sounds in an attempt to comfort. Sebastian pressed a chaste kiss on top of Blaine's head before muttering, "Let's get out of here, Killer."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Reviews give me chills. ;)**


End file.
